Signal emitting styluses, e.g. active styluses are known in the art for use with a digitizer system. The digitizer system detects position of the stylus based on the signal emitted and the detected positions provide input to a computing device associated with the digitizer system. The detected position are then interpreted as user commands. Often, the digitizer system is integrated with a display screen, e.g. to form a touch screen. Positions of the stylus over the screen are correlated with virtual information portrayed on the screen. The signal emitted by the stylus may include information such as pressure applied on the writing tip and stylus identification. The information is decoded by the digitizer system.
Digitizer systems that track signals emitted by the stylus also typically track input provided with a finger or conductive object. The stylus and the conductive object are typically sensed over separate sampling periods. Example methods of sensing a finger or a conductive object include a mutual capacitive detection method and a self capacitive detection method.